


heartbreaker

by jongshyuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, hyuck is heartbroken, lapslock, no happy ending, not really angst it's just Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongshyuns/pseuds/jongshyuns
Summary: mark doesn't want him





	heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> another fic where i self project onto  
> characters as a coping method lol  
> i actually really like markhyuck ;;;;

donghyuck stared at his phone for what felt like hours as he soaked in and absorbed every word on the screen. his blinking was rapid as he felt his lashes grow damp with tears in a effort to stop the tears from trailing down his face. 

mark doesn’t want him.

in retrospect, donghyuck shouldn’t be surprised. he always felt this way, he always had a secret feeling in his chest that he’d be replaced by someone better. he wasn’t ever enough, from his appearance to his weight to his personality. it doesn’t matter if they were each other’s first everything, from their first kiss to their first promises of forever.

donghyuck learned to accept the fact nothing good lasts forever for him.

there’s so much he wanted to do with mark, he wanted to move to seoul with him and explore the streets of hongdae, he even wanted to marry him one day. he never wanted to do these things with anyone else, he was determined to do these things with his first love, but he also never entertained the thought of mark leaving him until it became a reality.

the ring on his finger burns his skin now.

but he still sits here with rejection crushing his heart bundled up in a sweater he stole from mark without telling him; mark’s scent is gone from it and he thinks maybe it’s a good thing. donghyuck still feels freezing cold when it’s on him, shivers racking his frame every few minutes. his confrontation is still going, a constant back and forth blame game between him and mark.

maybe donghyuck is being manipulative.

but he doesn’t mean to be, he just wants mark to feel the pain he feels, he wants him to understand how much it hurts him to watch himself be replaced by someone better, more attractive, more perfect than he is. he never hated conversations with mark before this one, now he dreads every message, hates formulating thoughts into words that’ll ultimately be ignored and looked over.

donghyuck is still staring at his phone, his throat constricted and tears staining his honey toned skin, with the understanding of a simple thought in his head.

mark doesn’t want him.


End file.
